gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Cannonwalker
Richard Ulysses Cannonwalker is a notorious pirate and the current reigning Sultan of Morocco. His parents were killed when he was a young child and he has ever since held a grudge against the Royal Navy for their murders, even going as far as murdering random Royal Navy cadets in cold blood purely out of rage. Although Richard's last name is technically Maccome, he was granted the title "Cannonwalker" from his service aboard "Calico" Jack Rackham's ship (before Calico Jack was hung in Port Royal) after displaying his method of cleaning cannons; hopping up on them and walking to their edge. Although Richard has a merciful tenancy upon him (sparing many Royal Navy officers death in battle), he will do whatever is necessary of him to achieve whatever goal he aims for. The Story of Richard Cannonwalker Early Life Richard Ulysses Maccome was born on August 2nd in 1710 to a poor family living in Middlesex, England. His father worked in a blacksmithy while his mother stayed home and tended to his two brothers and himself. His brother, Hector, was older than him, and his brother, Victor, was younger. The family of 5 all had to share a small house in Middlesex, which was accompanied by many complaints and fights. On a cloudless evening in 1717, Richard's home was ransacked by Navy officers who were collecting taxes for the British government. Richard's father attempted to explain to the officers that they had already payed their taxes, but the officers didn't seem to be interested in his story; they stole Richard's mother's jewelry, all of their money, and a few loaves of bread. Richard's father reached to grab the money the officers had taken, but was shot by one of them. Richard's mother was over the body of her dead husband, horrified. She began to yell at the officers, also getting shot by them. Before the officers left, they remembered that there were children in the house. They each grabbed Hector and Victor, not seeing Richard (who was hiding in the bedroom, peeking out of a crack in the door). As the navy officers left, Richard came out of the bedroom and realized that his family had been taken away. Richard didn't know what to do, so he got some supplies and searched for somebody to take him in. Joining "Calico" Jack Rackham After almost a week of looking for somebody to take him in, the 7 year old Richard was tired and running low on supplies. The people on the streets simply thought of him as a lazy beggar and looked over his strife for shelter. Eventually, Richard reached Sussex, a county in England that had ocean as a southern border. As Richard was looking for shelter, he saw a small group of men running through the town. They shoved past the commoners as they ran, being followed closely behind by Royal Navy officers. The Royal Navy officers shot at them, missing every shot and accidentally hitting a commoner with one. Richard ran after the bunch and hid inside a barrel as they reached the docks, peeking out from the top to watch the scene ensue. The men pulled out swords and swung at the officers, startling them and temporarily distracting them. Richard came out from the barrel and ran to the dock. The group of men got to their ship, but before they could launch, they were ambushed by more Navy officers. They began fighting off the officers with their swords, knocking the muskets out of some of their hands. Richard ran up the dock and snuck onto their ship, the William, not being noticed by anybody. After the group was done fighting the officers and took sail, one of the crew members went below deck to check on the cargo. It was there that he discovered a small 7 year old Richard, hiding in one of the cargo crates. The captain came below deck and thought of what to do with Richard. After Richard told him about how the Royal Navy came to his house, killed his parents, and took his brothers, the captain agreed that he could stay aboard the ship so long as he served as the cabin boy. Becoming Richard "Cannonwalker" After a few months of serving as the cabin boy aboard the William, Calico Jack's Sloop-of-War, Calico Jack figured it was time to allow Richard the pristine honor of cleaning the cannons. Although this job may not have seemed too appealing to many, Richard found much pleasure in being around the cannons. His first day on the job, Calico noticed something odd about the way he cleans the cannons; instead of taking them out of their place and facing them towards himself, he would hop up on the cannon and clean it from above. After a few months of doing this, the crewmates started referring to him as "the Cannonwalker." Also they were only teasing him, the name stuck with him. Richard continued to clean the cannons for the rest of his career on the William, until it's capture by the British in 1720. Raised to Fight Pirates On the night of October 20th, 1720, the British ship known as the Tyger ''captured the ''William. The William was docked at Dry Harbour Bay, Jamaica, when the ship approached. The crew of the William, mostly drunk and sleeping, awoke and attempted to flee. However, their attempts to flee were not met with success and the ship was captured. 1 crew mate aboard the William ''was killed (by a fellow crewmate after showing cowardice), the rest were captured, and the ''William ''herself was heavily damaged. All of the crewmates, save Richard and the 2 women who were aboard the ship (both claiming to be pregnant), were hung and disemboweled. East India Trading Company Pupil The Royal Navy, who oversaw the hangings of Calico Jack and his crewmates, decided that Richard was too young to be hung and that he would be raised by a navy officer and join the Royal Navy. However, leaders of the East India Trading Company, who always attempted to raise the children spared hanging to be with them, wanted to take Richard as their own. Though the Royal Navy was hesitant, they sold Richard and some other children spared hanging to the East India Trading Company for £670 each. Richard was quartered in with an East India Trading Company officer named Malcolm in Port Royal, Jamaica. Although Richard did not want to be with Malcolm, or any East India Trading Company officer for that matter, Malcolm treated him like he'd treat a son. In response, Richard treated Malcolm with respect and the two co-existed together nicely. Richard lived with Malcolm for the rest of his childhood and his teen years, learning how to use a sword and a musket in that time; however, Malcolm was killed in a pirate invasion off the coast of Port Royal. For the first time in a while, Richard felt some emotion. He was upset that the person who was his caretaker for a large portion of his childhood had died, even if he was with an organization that was (as he put it) "a band of villanous scum." Forced Service In the East India Trading Company After Malcolm's death, Richard was given everything of his according to Malcolm's will. Malcolm had no children or other family to give his possessions to, and since he considered Richard to be like a son to him, he gave Richard his things. However, at the same time, Richard had finally reached the age where he was allowed to serve in the East India Trading Company. Richard was first placed as a freighter for EITC goods across the Caribbean. Considering that Malcolm was a high-ranking officer in the company and spoke highly of Richard to his peers not long before his death, Richard was given charge of Malcolm's frigate after his death. Richard served as a freighter for quite a few years, knowing that betraying the company that bought him as a child wouldn't end very well for him. After a long service with the company, Richard was promoted to being a foot soldier of the company. He served under Lord Marshall Benjamin Macmorgan. He fought various pirates and created an extensive list of pirate murders, making him a force to behold. Eventually, Richard was promoted to being an EITC General. Richard led forces on Kingshead for a few months and became more dedicated and happy with the company. Being Discharged from the East India Trading Company After a few months of serving as an EITC General, there was a sea invasion off of the coast of Kingshead. A group of Spanish Navy vessels and Pirate ships were shooting cannons off at the walls of Kingshead, nearly tearing them down. Richard and his men were ordered to get onto their vessel and fight off the invasion. During mid-battle, Richard's vessel sank. Everybody on the vessel drowned except for him. He swam to the shores of Kingshead to help fight off the Spaniards and Pirates on land. Not having any men left, he was at a great disadvantage in this battle. There were nearly 1,000 enemies as compared to about 300 allies. Although the EITC, in the long run, won the battle (with help from the Royal Navy), Richard was captured by the pirates and held as a prisoner of war aboard the ''Dinky Chimp. Richard, being a high-ranking EITC Officer, was held at a ransom of £5,000. The other EITC prisoners were held at a mere £2,000 each; not much as opposed to Richard's ransom. Lord Beckett paid the ransom of each of the men, freeing them from the grip of the pirates. Shortly after the dissapointing capture of Richard, Lord Beckett discharged him for being a "weak imbecile still holding pirate values at heart." Becoming a Pirate Once More After Richard was discharged from the EITC, he lacked a source of income. Everything he interited from Malcolm, including money and a home, was revoked by the EITC unjustly. His last resort was rather simple; he would convert back to the life of piracy he once held dear to him as a child aboard the William. He wanted to start fresh, however; his past was nothing that he wanted others to know of. He adopted Cannonwalker as his official last name and continued life as a small-time pirate once again. Richard had no weapons since his sabre was taken after he was discharged from the EITC, so he had to use his bare fists to fight. He resorted to stealing from drunks and the weak just to keep himself from starving. However, he was eventually captured by a Navy Veteran. This Navy Veteran was Victor Maccome, his brother; however, neither of the two ever figured this out. Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories